


Among Us AU

by Punchsomeoneforme



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punchsomeoneforme/pseuds/Punchsomeoneforme
Summary: artwork for an among us au
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Captive Prince Secret Santa 2020





	Among Us AU

Ok, I‘m not superfamiliar with Among Us, but I hope you enjoy Laurent about to cheerfully stab Damen anyways, or maybe Damen manages to notice in time and convince Laurent not to.


End file.
